


Me atiça

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, M/M, Romance, Sexo, nudez, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Uma sensação gostosa invadindo-lhe todo o ser ao começar a despertar e recordar dos momentos de prazer que tiveram naquela noite. Era como uma faísca prestes a iniciar um incêndio de grandes proporções.
Relationships: Antonio Lopez/Nathan Seymour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Me atiça

**Author's Note:**

> Tributo Dia do Sexo do fórum Need For Fic 2015, Animes e Mangás, Tiger & Bunny, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Smut, Romance, logo após ao final do filme The Rising – Antonio Lopez (Rock Bison) x Nathan Seymour (Fire Emblem)
> 
> Quote: “Vamos brincar de incêndio? Eu inicio, você apaga, ou aumenta.”
> 
> Palavras usadas: Gemer e chupar
> 
> Beta: Aria – merci, querida!
> 
> Dedico essa fic a AiL-chan, pois uma vez ela me pediu para fazer algo com esses dois. Ai está, querida, demorou, mas saiu! Espero que goste!f

_**Stern Bild - alta madruga** _

Adormecidos estavam os dois heróis. Os corpos engalfinhados, pernas, braços. O mais alto abraçado ao moreno de cabelos Pink com certa possessão. Seu rosto anguloso encaixado próximo à curva do pescoço do herói mais novo.

Vistos assim, ambos dormindo o sono dos justos, era até difícil de acreditar que ambos são combatentes experientes, que protegem a população dos malfeitores e da criminalidade.

Remexendo-se um tanto dentro do abraço de seu poderoso Bison, Nathan, o senhor Fogo, ajeitou-se melhor entre os braços fortes que o cingiam pela cintura delgada. Os pelos pubianos roçando nas costas do moreno. Um leve sorriso surgindo nos lábios cheios e levemente inchados pelos muitos beijos trocados. 

Uma sensação gostosa invadindo-lhe todo o ser ao começar a despertar e recordar dos momentos de prazer que tiveram naquela noite. Era como uma faísca prestes a iniciar um incêndio de grandes proporções.  


Queria gemer mais aos toques das mãos grandes e fortes de Antonio. Perder-se em meio aos seus braços. Chupar e ser chupado. Sentir o prazer inebriá-los. Perder totalmente o pudor e aproveitar o momento junto com seu namorado.

Abrindo os olhos devagar, Fire Emblem ronronou baixinho. Não queria acordar Rock Bison e, em silêncio, mirou o céu noturno, cravejado de estrelas brilhantes. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o moreno fechou mais uma vez os olhos. Era difícil acreditar que já estavam juntos há bem mais de dois anos.

Depois de muitas tentativas, o homenzarrão baixara a guarda e se entregara de corpo e alma ao relacionamento dos dois, assumindo ser um romântico inveterado. E por vezes um tanto ciumento. 

Aproveitando-se de que sentiu os braços do mais alto afrouxarem um tanto ao redor de seu corpo, Nathan girou lentamente, ficando de frente para Antonio. Deslizando as mãos lentamente pelo peitoral definido, resvalou as unhas longas e bem cuidadas pela pele levemente bronzeada.

Nathan adorava comparar os corpos de ambos, pois, apesar de ser menos encorpado, também tinha seus músculos no lugar, mas o que mais lhe enchia de prazer era o contraste de sua pele e a do namorado: o ébano se destacando, a pele aveludada, cheirosa e macia. E ele sabia que seu amado ‘touro’ também ficava extasiado com a mesma coisa. Era quase como um trunfo para Fire Emblem.

Aproximando seus lábios dos de Antonio, Fire os mordiscou, puxando um pouco a pele, em uma leve provocação. Arfou ao ver os olhos castanhos escuros sustentando os seus rosados em meio a pouca claridade que os banhava sobre a cama espaçosa. 

\- Hmm... insaciável! – murmurou, a voz levemente rouca de Bison quebrando o silêncio.

\- Mesmo? – Fire abriu mais o sorriso sedutor. – Acabei acordando. E tive uma ideia que só posso realizar com você, meu tourão. – gracejando, deixou que a mão direita deslizasse dos ombros até próximo ao baixo ventre do amante. Regozijou-se ao ouvi-lo gemer baixinho.

Segurando a mão atrevida do moreno, Antonio puxou Fire Emblem para mais perto e o beijou ardorosamente. Quando finalmente liberou os lábios a procura de ar, perguntou:

\- E o que seria essa ideia? – foi a vez dele provocar Nathan ao forçar seu joelho por entre as pernas torneadas do namorado e começar a esfregar lentamente, vez ou outra roçando em seu sexo.

\- Que tal... – Nathan parou de falar arfando entre um gemido mais alto. – Menino mau! – tentou desvencilhar-se dos toques ousados que não o deixavam pensar direito. – Vamos brincar de incêndio? O que me diz? – perguntou ao tomar com uma das mãos o membro de Bison e começar a masturba-lo. – Eu inicio, e você apaga. Ou aumenta. Hãã? – e antes mesmo que o namorado respondesse, Emblem mordiscou seu pescoço, deslizando os lábios e língua e roçando os dentes em direção aos mamilos do mais velho.

\- Na...than! 

\- Sim??

\- Apenas não pare! – pediu Antonio, acariciando-lhe os ombros, as costas e onde mais suas mãos conseguiam alcançar.

Sem dizer nada, o moreno aproximou os lábios do baixo ventre e brindou o namorado com um olhar lascivo antes de abocanhar-lhe o membro pulsante.

Nathan adorava chupar, e queria que ele sentisse muito prazer e se derramasse em seus lábios. Deslizando a língua por toda a extensão do pênis duro, deixou que os dentes roçassem a pele delicada apenas para provocar-lhe mais.

Os gemidos altos do amante o impulsionavam para que continuasse e desejasse muito mais.

Com a ajuda de uma das mãos, Nathan aumentou um pouco a velocidade da felação. Ao sentir os espasmos do corpo maior, preparou-se para receber todo o sêmen em sua boca. E assim o fez, não deixando uma gotinha sequer escapar. 

\- Céus! – Rock Bison estava em êxtase. Puxando o moreno para junto de si, abraçou-o apertado. Sapecando muitos beijos por todo o seu rosto, tomou-lhe os lábios. – Minha vez! – murmurou ao empurrá-lo na cama e ficar de quatro sobre ele. – Chegou a hora de te fazer incendiar! 

\- Hmm... me atiça, gostosão! – pediu Nathan. Apalpando as nádegas de Antonio com vontade, sorrindo ao mordiscar o lábio inferior.

Não tinha jeito! Certas manias eram difíceis de serem perdidas, ou mesmo esquecidas!  


**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *silêncio... a chuva caindo lentamente lá fora. Revisando o texto que acabou de ser betado e o arrumando para colocar no ar, a loira não percebe que já não se encontra mais sozinha*
> 
> Barnaby: Mas agora já é demais!
> 
> Bunny! *o coração aos pulos* Quer me matar?
> 
> Barnaby: Talvez eu deveria! *olhar frio, sério*
> 
> Olha, escuta só uma coisa... eu escrevo com quem eu quiser na hora que eu quiser. Estava devendo essa fic para uma amiga, e ela finalmente saiu! Sempre faço algo com você e o Kotetsu, então pega leve tá? Ou vou começar a só escrever com os dourados e com Natsuki e Syo!
> 
> Barnaby: Como gosta de apelar! Tá... não vou ficar reclamando, não! *desarrumando os cachos loirinhos* Eu sei onde está o seu coração! *dando uma piscadela e sapecando um beijo na testa da coelha* Sem demorar pra ir dormir, ok?
> 
> *de olhos arregalados e se sentindo embasbacada* É, tá bem, Coelhão! *balançando a cabeça* Bem, vocês ouviram o Coelho Master, eu não posso me demorar, afinal, acordo as seis da matina pra ir trabalhar. Mas quero deixar meu carinho por cada pessoa que chegou aqui. Obrigado! Façam uma Coelha feliz, e comentem! Ah! E perdoem se não ficou muito boa a fic, mas é minha primeira fic deste casal!
> 
> Até meu próximo surto!  
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
